Sign Hanging From the Door
by thetaisthedoctor
Summary: Headcanon I found on Pinterest. 10/Rose oneshot. Rose lied when she said that the baby was Jackie's. It was hers. Hers and the Doctor's,


**This is just something that I wrote up while I was browsing Pinterest. Someone named a-mad-girl-with-a-blog came up with this headcanon and someone wanted someone to write a fanfiction. It's probably already been done, but I loved the idea too much to not write **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, unfortunately.**

The Doctor stood alone on the TARDIS, speaking to the woman that changed his life, the woman that both his hearts ached with love for. But she was gone, and in a few minutes he was most likely never to see her again.

"There's one tiny gap in the universe left, just about to close," the Doctor said solemnly. "And it takes a lot of power to send this projection, I'm in orbit around a supernova." He took a deep breath, trying not to let the tears that were threatening to fall escape. "I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

"You look like a ghost," Rose said, shaking her head.

"Hold on," the Doctor replied, looking down at his sonic screwdriver and inputting the right setting. He pointed it at the TARDIS console, causing him to look not as transparent as he did before.

Rose walked up to him and reached out her hand to touch his face. "Can I touch-" Her question was cut short by the Doctor shaking his head.

"I'm still just an image," he explained. "No touch."

"Can't you come through properly?" she asked.

"The whole thing would fracture, two universes would collapse," he answered her, his hearts breaking.

"So?"

He smiled a bit at her question, but he knew that she would never ask him to do something like that. That was one of the many reasons that he loved her so much.

He looked around. "Where are we? Where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway," she answered.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Norway, right."

"About fifty miles out of Burger. It's called Darlink Ulv Strandaan."

"Dalek?" he asked, surprised.

"Dar_link_," she clarified. "It's Norwegian for 'Bad.'" Rose looked around. "This translates as "Bad Wolf Bay," she said, rolling her eyes. The Doctor smiled.

"How long have we got?" Rose asked, her voice breaking.

"About two minutes," he answered.

Rose ran a hand through her hair, trying to keep the tears at bay, but failing. "I can't think of what to say."

The Doctor let out a small laugh, but the noise was filled with unshed tears.

He looked behind her shoulder at her family and nodded his head. "You still got Mr. Mickey, then?"

"Well, there's five of us now," she said. "Mum, Dad, Mickey," she paused for a moment. "And the baby."

_Flashback_

_She held the pregnancy test, her hands trembling from shock. It couldn't be. It was only one time..._

_Rose walked into the kitchen with the test and gave it to her mum. Jackie looked at the stick for a moment before looking at her daughter. _

"_It's his, isn't it?" she asked._

_Rose only nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_End Flashback_

The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes. "You're not...?"

She knew that she couldn't tell him. If she did, she knew that he would rip apart two universes and many more to get to them, if that's what it took.

So she did the only thing that she knew to do: she lied.

She shook her head. "No," she let out a laugh. "It's mum."

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief and looked at Jackie as Rose kept talking. "She's three months gone, tired all the time," she fibbed, using her own experiences to fuel the lie.

He looked back down at her. "And what about you, are you..." he asked.

Rose nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm back working at the shop."

He nodded. "Oh, good for you."

She laughed. "Shut up."

"There's a Torchwood on this planet, open for business," she continued. "Think I know a thing or two about aliens."

The Doctor smiled at her. "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth."

Rose felt the tears coming to her eyes as they looked at each other. He told her that she was on the list of the dead back home, and that made her become less resistant to her tears that were trying to escape.

The tears finally escaped, and taking a deep breath she asked, "Am I ever going to see you again?"

He shook his head sadly. "You can't."

"What are you going to do?" she sobbed.

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS," he said, trying to push down his emotions. "Same old life, last of the Time Lords."

"On your own?" she asked.

That question made his love for her skyrocket. Even though she couldn't travel with him, she was worried about him being lonely.

He only nodded in response.

Rose took a deep breath. "I l-" she couldn't get the words out, she was crying too hard. She calmed herself down a bit before saying three words that made his hearts temporarily stop:

"I love you."

"Quite right, too," he said, his voice breaking slightly.

"And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it," he said as Rose looked up in shock. "Rose Tyler-"

And like that he was gone. The Doctor was gone, and she would never see him again. Rose put a hand over her face and cried. Cried that the Doctor was gone, cried that he didn't finish the words that he was going to say.

Cried because the Doctor wasn't ever going to meet his child.

_On the TARDIS_

Tears rolled down the Doctor's cheeks as Rose disappeared from view. She was really gone, and he would never see her again.

He stood there for a while, all the pain hitting him all at once. He was broken out of his reverie when he heard a _ping! _from the console.

The Doctor wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at what the TARDIS was trying to tell him. He looked at the computer screen above the console and was shocked at what he saw.

There was a diagram of a woman, and the woman seemed to be pregnant. What was different about the baby was that it had two hearts. The Doctor looked at the name above the picture and fell back against the chair next to the console.

The name was Rose Tyler.

Rose Tyler, the woman that he loved more dearly than anything, was pregnant.

With his child.

The Doctor put his head in his hands and cried.

_Tyler Residence, Six Months Later_

Rose Tyler looked down at her newborn daughter, asleep in her crib.

They had only been home from the hospital a couple of days, but Rose wanted to get out of there before the doctors discovered that her daughter had two hearts.

The girl looked exactly like her mother, all but her hair. Her daughter had her father's, crazy, wonderful, sticky-uppity hair. It made Rose smile.

Picking out a name was hard, especially since the Doctor wasn't there. But then she remembered a book that she had found in the library. The book had someone's name written on the inside of the cover. When she had asked the Doctor about it, he just said that the person was very special to him, and only asked that she take very good care of the book.

Rose smiled at the memory. She bent over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She turned to leave, but turned around once more to whisper:

"I love you and your father loves you, even though I don't know where or _when_ he is," she turned around and closed the door on her daughter's bedroom, the sign hanging from the outside of the door reading:

Susan Foreman-Tyler.

**Let me guys know what you thought!**


End file.
